Some miniature motors for models to be assembled by school children and others are already known. Such conventional motor provides component parts, such as a shaft, iron cores, coils, commutator, brush forming parts, magnet and case, school children and others may assemble a motor by reference to instructions.
Such a conventional motor to be assembled is very useful for school children and others to learn electricity and the structure of the motor, but is considerably difficult to assemble. Particularly, the operation of winding the coils on the iron cores is difficult, and the number of winds of the coils influences the performance of the motor. Therefore, if the winding of the coils is not proper, the operation of the motor will be poor or fail. Also, the operation of fitting the commutator and brushes is difficult. Therefore it is difficult for school children and others to perfectly assemble and complete the motor to be assembled. Therefore, even though the structure and principle of the motor can be learned, the completed motor cannot immediately be used as a power source for toys and models for teaching materials.
Further, almost all conventional miniature motors to be used for toys and models are sold as perfectly assembled completed products so that school children and other children may buy these completed products and incorporate them in toys and models to be completed. Such motors are not suited to have their electricity principles and structure understood and learned.
Therefore, it is desirable to divide a motor into a plurality of assembled parts to be provided so that children and school children may simply assemble them. However, the degree of the semi-completion is so difficult that, if the assembly is too simple, it will not be suited to have the structure understood and learned, and, if it is too difficult, the foregoing problems will occur.
Further, if the structure is complicated, then to simplify the assembly by school children and other children, the motor will be affected by the cost and will not be able to be easily used for a teaching tool.
The present invention effectively solves the foregoing problems.